User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc:1 Reunion Chapter 9
Leon was kneeled down on the ground holding his right arm as he looked at Jack Leon: tell me it’s not true damn it.. tell me that the Dutch branch is fine! Jack looked away not wanting to answer the question but he knew even if he did not answer Leon would have the answer Jack: they are all dead.. you, Sarah and me are the only ones left from the Dutch branch.. Leon punched his left fist into the ground and a few minutes later he stood up grabbing his God arc and walks towards the Den not sure what he was going do , The helicopter that flew past earlier with Sarah and Mai already got at the Den and where now waiting for Jack and Leon Outside, Jack following Leon Jack: Leon.. I got to tell you something... at the. Dutch Branch.. i saw his God arc.. i saw Marcus’s God arc... Leon: that’s not possible. His god arc was buried with him deep. Really deep underground.. and the only people that knew where he was buried was you, Sarah and me Jack: i am telling you what i saw damn it. it was his God arc not doubt about it.. Leon stayed quiet as they reached the Den,Paylor already waiting for Leon and Jack Paylor: you were in no condition to go outside yet that’s why you where restricted to the den , Hibari send me a notification right away once she saw you leave, i am going ask Licca to lock away your god arc for the time being Leon: You can’t do that!, Not now! i am not going sit here idly while somebody is trying to kill me and the other members of the Dutch branch, Jack: Leon calm down its better for you to rest, it seemed that your right arm was already pretty bad to begin with Leon: Jack shut up, i am fine and in am not going stay on standby any longer Colette walks towards Leon and spoke silently Colette: brother pls.. calm down and rest Sarah and jack looked surprised as the girl(Colette) Called Leon brother Sarah: yeah listen to her Leon, you should rest Leon: How...-How the hell can i calm down if the people i thought of as my family got killed and i couldn’t do a thing to stupid, i am not going sit still waiting for them to come here and try the same thing with this branch, The Dutch branch was a family Damn it Leon Rushed out of the den , Paylor yelling at Hibari to close down the Den but, Leon already got outside and disappeared Sarah: Leon... Colette: Brother, Jack: I am going after him, he will get killed with that arm Jack went towards the door as hibari opened the gates again Sarah ran after Jack and so did Colette. Leon was inside the Church at the City of Mercy A few tears had gone down his face while he had been Running Leon:Damn it damn it damn it DAMNIT! his yelling was getting the Attention of a few Varja's and a Pita Category:Blog posts